Broken
by bestdressed
Summary: Draco breaks Harry in the worst way possible. Can Harry forgive him? Will he have a choice? SLASH rated for rape/angst.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: I don't own any of the canon that you see here...the plot, hopefully is mine...I don't think I copied it...Oh yeah, this story contains slash of the major kind, plus rape/descriptive sexual actions, if you're still interested keep going, if you're not, leave now and please don't flame me, If you do, I'll just use the angst that I will feel in reaction to it in this story. Don't fuel something you hate...  
  
  


**Broken  
  
          All my efforts to get warm for the past two hours proved to be in vain, as I laid shivering in bed.  
          I had been told once, by one person or another, that you get cold when you're tired. When you're too tired to sleep it's freezing...I have been freezing for three days. Though I'm so cold, and my eyelids are almost to heavy to hold, I know it has to be better than what I'll inevitably see if I close my eyes.  
          I'm tired, cold, hungry and upset, all because of one horrifying night, all because of one horrifying person. A person who played my weaknesses like a fiddle, hurt me and humilated me to the fullest extent. I still can't believe it was only two days ago. 2 days ago when I would lie awake in bed for another reason.  
  
**2 Days Earlier**  
          He was beautiful, there was no denying that, his hair his face, his eyes, his cool demeanor. Everything about him had gotten me hooked, and I wasn't willing to let go. I was awake, thinking, fantasizing about him and what it would be like if I was his. Things would be perfect. I wanted to love him. To have him love me. I wanted to wake up in the morning smiling, then rushing downstairs to meet him. As he'd kiss me softly I'd smile and we'd share some type of private joke before heading off to our respective tables. I wanted to love him.  
          Becoming restless, I rose out of bed, and only bothering to put on jeans and my invisibility cloak, I went out for one of my usual nightly strolls down the corridors. It was a clear night, with no stars, and it brought a sense of calmness over me. Calmness that took my mind off of him. That is, until he appeared in front of me.  
          I let out a loud gasp and he turned to find the source of the noise, his face inches from mine. I tried to control my breathing, but that only made it sound louder and more erratic.  
          "Potter." He whispered. "Fancy meeting you here."  
          I stopped breathing, stopped inhaling the smell of his hair, his robes, his body, whatever it was that smelled so good. How did he know it was me?  
          "M-Malfoy." I stammered as he began pulling my cloak off of me.  
          "What do you want?" I asked him, attempting to sound as menacing as possibe, but instead sounding girlish and frightened.  
            He took in a deep breath. "Nothing. Look, I found something. Something...really cool. Can I show you?" He looked at me shyly, pleading in his eyes. I stared at him dumbfounded that he was both having a civil conversation with me and that he was offering to take me somewhere. I didn't know what to do.   
            "Come on, I won't hurt you." He finally said, grabbing at my hand and pulling me down the hall.  
             After turning at a few random openings and running through a few places I'd never ventured to, he stopped me in front of another unfamiliar painting, it was completely black with something else black moving on top of it. He whispered a word, possibly another language and pulled me into a room.  
             I looked in shock at the black sheets on the black bed, the black walls and the black door.  
            "What is this?" I asked.  
            His voice popped up behind me, "You'll see." And with that he grabbed me around the waist from behind.  
  
** **  
  
            It's almost too much to think about, the details. But think about it I do. Now, more than ever, he fills every one of my thoughts and every one of my dreams. My dream, to get as far away from him as possible. He hurt me so bad. I turn to my side and sigh, trying to think of something nuetral to fall asleep on. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I jump, scared to death.  
             "Hey, Harry, are you alright?" It was Seamus.  
             "I'm fine Seamus." He looked at me wearily, and got back in his own bed.  
             Yes Seamus, I'm fine. So fine that just someone tapping on my shoulder can remind of that nightmare. All I wanted was him to love me. All I wanted was to have him speak to me softly and teach me how to love. Nothing about this was loving or soft. I broke into sobs and I knew that all the other boys in my dormitory were watching me.  
  
** **  
  
               I shrieked as he threw me up against the wall, and immediately smashed his lips on to mine. I tried to break free, I tried to stop him and ask him what was going on but he pinned me down.  
              "This is what you wanted, right Harry?" I blinked. He was right. This is what I had been wanting all along, and he had just called me Harry. So I slipped my fingers in his hair and kissed him for all I was worth. It was more than I ever could have wanted, so soft and so amazing. I opened my mouth only slightly to allow his tongue entry and he moaned into the kiss. How amazing it is to have your dreams come true, even if it's only for a second. He moved his face down into my neck and after a quick kiss from him and a gasp from me he looked into my eyes.  
             "Malfoy" I said breathlessly.  
             "Let's not waste time Harry" he said, and with a quick swish of his wand I was completely stripped of all my clothing.  
              "Didn't want that to get in the way." He said, smirking. He took off his t-shirt and led me over to the bed. "Lay down." He commanded, and suddenly I realized that it wouldn't be the sweet love session I had been planning in my head, but I didn't care. I laid down on the bed and he crawled over me, straddling my hips.   
              "You'll like this." he informed me, and then proceeded to attach my arms to the headboard and my feet to the bedposts with another swish of his wand.  
             "Draco?" I asked him nervously. He put a finger to his lips and then bent over my lap. He ran his tongue along my length slowly, causing me to shudder. I nearly cried out, but remembering his commands to be quiet, I bit my cheek instead. He tipped his head up to smirk at me and then enveloped me into the warm depths of his mouth. I gasped quietly, and then as I cursed myself for making any type of indication that I felt what was happening, he took his mouth away and gave me a look I'd never forget.  
Draco unbuttoned his pants and slid them off his naked thighs. With a predatory glint in his eyes he lifted my legs and leaned forward.  
              "This is the fun part." He said, before roughly shoving himself inside me. I was immediately filled with intense pain that surged throughout my body. I cried out in surprise and pain, but still, nothing seemed to faze him. He pressed himself in and out quickly, throwing his head back in pleasure and crying out random words. Tears stung my eyes and I swallowed sobs as the searing pain hit me over and over again. Just as I felt as though I would die from the emotional and physical pain Draco exploded into me and with one last cry from him he pulled out.   
              I kept my eyes shut tight, and I knew he was staring down at me.  
             "Potter." He said breathlessly. I kept quiet. I kept my mouth and eyes shut and soon my body was bieng coated in Draco's saliva. Through my tears I gasped again. Not wanting his ministrations to feel good, but bieng powerless against my reactions. He licked and sucked every piece of me that could be taken in, and then as suddenly as he had started, he stopped. He rebound my ankles to the bedpost and as I feared that he would hurt me again, he redressed himself and walked out of the room, but not before looking at me wickedly and winking in my direction.  
  
** **  
              I continue to bury my anguished sobs into my pillow and I hear someones bed curtains opening, then mine.  
             "Harry." Said a pleading voice. "Harry, please tell me what's wrong." I sat still, trying unsuccesfully to silence my cries. "Harry?" a hand reached to my head and stroked my hair, and a weight pressed down on the edge of my bed. A tall redhead leaned his face near mine and turned my head to face him. Though I tried to avoid it, I had no choice but to look at his eyes and I could see that there were tears there too.  
             "Talk to me, please." He said.  
             "I c-can't, Ron." I choked out between sobs and hiccups.  
             "I want to help!" He nearly yelled to me, tears slipping down his cheeks as well.  
              I shook my head and buried my face back into my pillow. Ron sat, unmoving, for a long time before I passed out from my pain.  
  
** **  
  
               Un-ending pain, humiliation, anger, desperation and even worse, loneliness. I stared in shock at the ceiling because of what had happened to me. I had gotten what I wanted. He told me it was what I wanted, and who was I to argue. No tears could come, because as I kept telling myself, this had been my doing. I had wanted this to happen. I walked out of the common room in hopes of finding him, I had kissed him in hopes of making love to him. Things had turned wrong, and I was to blame. He had done nothing wrong. Draco can do no wrong.  
              After I had been lying there for hours, shivering without my clothes and digging myself deeper into a well of self pity, the binds disappeared and I was free to sit up, rubbing at my wrists.  
               Slowly, feeling the pain in each step, I walked over to my discarded clothing and returned them to my body. Covering myself with my cloak I walked out through the portrait and ventured back to my house, never stopping to look back.  
  
-----End of Chapter 1-----  
  
Teaser- "I've been wanting to tell you for so long but I didn't know how." He hugged me and I stared in shock at the person who had broken me only a few days prior.  
"Don't do this." I said weakly, knowing all too well that I had no power to stop him.  
"Don't do what?" He asked, looking puzzled. "Harry I'm in love with you."  
"You can't be." I said, feeling myself grow faint. "No, not after what you did..."  
"After I did what? Harry, what are you talking about? Do you hear what I'm saying?"  
  
Hope You liked it. Please review. Or if you really wanna talk email me at jayd5187@aol.com **


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: I don't own any of the canon that you see here...the plot, hopefully is mine...I don't think I copied it...Oh yeah, this story contains slash of the major kind, plus rape/descriptive sexual actions, if you're still interested keep going, if you're not, leave now. Flame if you want, that's what the delete buttons for.

****

Broken

After what seemed like an eternity of pain, I returned back to my dormitory to find everyone up and running. I pulled off my invisibility cloak.

"Hey Harry, where have you been?" Said Ron, who was now dressing by his bed.

I ignored him and slid into my bed trying to forget the dormitory, the people in it, my pain and Draco. Trying to forget I existed. Trying to forget he existed.

"Harry, I-" Ron, failing in his attempts to find the right words to say, cut off his sentance, and with a sad glance he headed out of the dormitory looking as helpless as I felt.

It was so unfair. It was unfair that Draco had taken so much from me. It was so unfair that I was unable to prevent it. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. I could overpower Voldemort, but not Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy, my only weakness. He had given me pain, fear, and overwhelming sadness, and with that he had taken so much more. My pride, my love...my virginity. He had robbed my of my 'innosence'. It was wrong, so wrong what he had done to me.

And yet, I still felt for him. 

My feelings for Draco hadn't been lost in those brief but everlasting moments of torture, they had all but intensified. Somewhere in my mind I felt that it would be better next time, somewhere in my mind I knew there would be a next time. There would be a next time, and far from fighting it, I knew I'd embrace it.

Feeling exhausted and broken, I pulled my sheets over my face and stared at the darkness, almost too tired to stay awake, but also too alert to fall asleep. I waited in my cocoon of darkness and warmth until I heard unfamiliar, heavier footsteps walking into the dormitories.

"Harry Potter?" An older voice questioned. The Head Boy was standing next to my bed.

"Yes?" I asked quietly.

"Dumbledore has asked to see you in his office immediately." Said the boy who was looking around nervously, obviously made uncomfortable by the thought of seeing a stranger in his bed clothes.

"Alright. Thank you." I answered him, and he left the room after nodding in my general direction.

Slowly I made my way off my bed and slowly hobbled to the boys bathroom, my towel in hand.

When I had made it to my shower stall, I faced another obstacle. The last thing I wanted to do was undress in a public place. Who knows who could be watching, plotting. I slowly peeled off my clothes, my eyes darting around quickly and I turned on the hot water. I stood under the shower head and too achy to even wash myself I spun around slowly a few times and then walked out of the stall. I dressed in loose fitting black clothing and then snapped my cloak on. Finally I made the slow journey down to Dumbledore's office. 

I walked, dully trying to figure out what he wanted from me until a swish of platinum blonde and black stopped me in my tracks. Hearing the commotion, the figure turned around.

His eyes lit up. "Harry" He called, rushing towards me. I stood frozen. He grabbed me by both arms and said, "Can I talk to you? Please?" I looked at him with scared frantic eyes. I meant to scream but my brain shouted words for only me to hear. _Monster, monster, get away, please, not again, i won't stop you, you know that, but please not again. Run Harry, run._ But I just nodded and let him drag me to an empty classrom. When we were inside he shut the door softly and he brought me closer for a very slow, very sweet kiss and for a minute I forgot why I should not be kissing him. He let me go eventually and then he stepped back, a satisfied smile on his face.

"Harry." He said slowly, "I wanted to tell you that I've had the biggest crush on you for so long." I just stared.

"I've been wanting to tell you for so long but I didn't know how." He hugged me and I stared in shock at the person who had broken me only a few days prior.

"Don't do this." I said weakly, knowing all too well that I had no power to stop him.

"Don't do what?" He asked, looking puzzled. "Harry I'm in love with you."

"You can't be." I said, feeling myself grow faint. "No, not after what you did..."

"After I did what? Harry, what are you talking about? Do you hear what I'm saying?"

"Draco, no, I don't understand."

"Understand what? Don't say you don't feel the same. I felt the way you kissed me back. Don't lie to me, I can feel you."

I looked at his face, so eager and bright and I decided I couldn't fight anymore.

"Okay" I said softly, "So now what?"

"It's Saturday, come with me to the gardens, I could spend the whole day looking at you."

If I hadn't been in so much physical pain then I would've assumed it was a dream. This is how it was supposed to happen.

"First I have to go see Dumbledore." I said to him, as he reached to put my hand in his.

"Oh no." He said, his smile never faltering. "That wasn't Dumbledore who sent that boy. It was me. Let's go."

We headed out to the gardens then, hand and hand. We finally stopped in a shady area and I looked him in the eye.

"Draco, why did you do that last night?" I asked quietly again. I was so confused.

"Oh, let's not talk about this right now." Draco said smiling.

"If you had just asked, I would've let you-"

"I SAID let's not talk about this." His face quickly flashed from giddy, to venomous to giddy again. He sat down and pulled me onto his lap. I still didn't know what to think, but kissing doesn't involve a lot of thinking.

"Harry" said an older voice. "I thought you were coming to see me." It was Dumbledore.

Teaser :

"You forgive me, don't you Harry?"

__

No, no, no, no, no, no, no my brain shouted. But my mouth betrayed me.

"Of course I do Draco." And I crawled into his embrace.


End file.
